Longing
by Willow Arlene
Summary: I dunno if rating should be PG13 or R so tell me if u think it should be bumped up it will be in the future
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hey everyone that is reading this. First and foremost I hope you enjoy this. I write for fun and my enjoyment not for others so if you do not like it or find it offensive, I'm sorry I never meant to make it like that. Now that this is my second Fan Fiction I know a lot more and I was (at least I think) able to make it better. Please read and review good or bad. I take bad reviews as creative criticism just a little harsher. Anyway also I should say I DO NOT though it pains me to admit this, own any of these characters and make no money from this story so if you sue me for some absurd reason, I have no money even if you win. Also if you read this and later on find it offensive then STOP READING! These are my words and my warning. And finally, enjoy! J 

Draco stared out the window as a scene played out in front of his eyes. Harry, Ron, and Herminie were throwing snowballs at each other racing around the courtyard. He threw one of his chess pieces against the wall, he had never really cared for the wizard game. *Bloody hell Draco, get it together you're acting like an idiot.* He turned away from the window and walked back to the sofa. Pulling out some of his class work he began to scribble down answers. Realizing he had made a mistake on one he started to erase furiously scratching his paper. *Great just bleeding great, I have to start all over.* He pulled out a new piece and set it down. Staring at it he finally gave up. "Well nothing distract me today?" He yelled causing Crabbe and Goyle to wake up with an abundant snort. "Come on you two oafs I think I could fancy roaming the halls." Draco stopped to pick up his gleaming prefect badge and pinned it snuggly to his shirt. Crabbe and Goyle sluggishly got up and obediently followed Malfoy out the door.

After harassing the first years and second years Draco roamed along not bothering anyone, much. He turned as the main door opened and watched as Harry, Ron, and Herminie joyfully bounced in. Sopping wet and laughing they walked right by Malfoy and his sad gang. Draco sent them a fierce look and called out. "What's this? Potter and Weasley and Granger?" Draco looked down at the mud covered floor. "You really are living up to your name Herminie you filthy Mudblood!" Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh watching as Herminie glanced at the floor and Ron and Harry pulled out there wands. "Harry, Ron, stop! You know he's just trying to provoke you, so don't let him." Herminie shot a look of pure ice towards Malfoy's equally icy blue eyes. "You make me sick." She spat as she dragged the two furious boys away from Draco. "Well that was a laugh, seeing Potter and Weasley get so worked up." Malfoy commented to Crabbe and Goyle who were busy staring at the Great Hall where the nights feast was beginning to show up. "Oh come on you two before you faint from hungry. After all you've only eaten twenty times today." Malfoy walked into the Great Hall with a hint of disgust.

After Crabbe and Goyle had eaten most of the Slytherins share of food Malfoy managed to get them away from the table and upstairs. They had immediately collapsed on the sofas and fell to sleep along with most of the other Slytherins. Now it was almost two and only one still sat by the fire awake. Draco watched as the fire spun dancing it's own secret dance. He looked at the letter clasped in his hand. The one he had written and rewritten over and over and was now debating whether or not to give it to the person. Staring at it he wanted to read it one more time.

I know I'm not your favorite person but you have to hear this. The only reason I've ever been mean to you and the people around you is because I've always wanted what you have. Look at Crabbe and Goyle, the sad twits I call mates. I know I've hurt you more than one time and there is no way for me to justify what I've done. There's another thing I need to tell you but I can't write it down, I need to do it in person. I hope you'll at least come and hear what I have to say. If you will meet me in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at eight.

-Draco

****

He looked at it one more time and creased it in half. He would give the note to Crabbe to deliver because he was to thick to read it. He sat back returning to the glare of the fire. *We'll just have to wait and see what happens.* He thought as he began to drift asleep.

A/N: So who will the note be for, the two obvious choices are Ginny and Herminie but I'm not into that whole obvious thing. So I left a cliff hanger so that you would want to read more. I already have the second chapter ready to go and believe me I think it's good. Well anyway 5 reviews equals next chapter so please review!


	2. The Note

****

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Enjoy the next part of my story! And sorry for misspellings of names or stuff like that since I just moved I have lost access to Harry Potter books for references. I know I said I write for my enjoyment so fine then you may have the chapters as soon as I'm done.

Draco watched from behind the wall as Crabbe stumbled along the halls. He wondered if he would even know who to give the note to. Finally after looking around for ages Crabbe figured out what the library was and went inside. There was only one or two occupants at the moment, so it was less likely for him to mistaken who the note was for. Malfoy watched with nervously as the big bloke stood around. *Is it so much to bloody ask for him to find one person and give them a note?!* Draco was just about to walk in and just give the note himself when Crabbe seemed like he remembered why he was there and wandered over to the table. He grunted and set the note down then walked back towards Draco. "It took you long enough you thick twit come on now it's almost winter holidays and I'll have to pack."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading for Charms and saw a piece of folded paper with the word Herminie scribbled on it. Picking it up she looked it over. *Who would be leaving me a note?* She opened it up and read the words inside. "Is this his idea of a sick joke!?" Hermione almost screamed out loud but then remembered it was a library. Re-reading it she saw that he had asked her to meet him at eight. *He's lost it if he thinks I'm setting foot near him!* Herminie decided to walk back to the Gryfendor common room and show the note to Ron and Harry to ask them what they thought. Almost blinded by anger she finally made it to the common room startling a surprised Ron and Harry. Thrusting the note at them they began to read.

"Hermione there's no way you can go he'll probably hex you or hand you over to Voldermort himself." Ron fumed. Harry just stared at the note in udder shock. "I have a bad feeling about this Hermione but I think you should go. Me and Ron could wear the invisibility clock and wait outside just in case he tries anything." Ron shot Harry a look like he was crazy. "Harry you've got to be joking leaving Hermione alone in a room with Malfoy?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know what to do you guys. I think I can do just as good of hex's and jinx's as him but not if he has the element of surprise. But I do want to find out what he wants to say." Hermione sighed and sunk in her chair. "Why does he have to choose now to give this to me, when it's almost winter holidays?" "'I'll tell you, it's because if he does do something he can leave and never come back. Which wouldn't be such a bad thing except for the whole hurting you part." Ron smiled meekly at Herminie. "Come on Hermione we'll go eat something and you can thing about it." Harry commented as they got up to go. "Yes, think about it that's what I'll do." She replied not paying much attention.

~*~meanwhile~*~

A frustrated Draco sat in his favorite chair lost in thought. He kept running his hand through his hair on a count of nerves and completely messing it up. He had tried to eat but was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep it down. Not even his usual torment of the younger students would calm his frazzled nerves. He knew that Hermione had at least gotten the note but didn't stick around for her reaction. He had carelessly thrown a few items into his trunk but nothing he actually would need. Draco looked nervously at the clock. Three, only five more hours to go. Something that worried him more than what Herminie thought was what he was going to say to her when and if she went there. He thought about writing it down or rehearsing but that sounded dumb. All he knew for sure was when he told her it would change both of there life's forever.

A/N: Ok, so I went with the obvious chose so sue me! LOL don't! Anyway sorry for the cliff hanger (again) try not to hate me too much since I will try and post everyday but that may not always happen. Anyway thanks again for the great reviews! What do you think Draco is gonna tell Herminie? You'll have to wait to find out until I finish writing that one!

3 Willow Arlene


	3. Feelings Come Out

****

A/N: I won't withhold chapters from you guys anymore but reading new and great reviews helps me write sooner! I'm not sure where it's headed and if I do something you don't like I'm sorry but go write your own! That's what I did! So whatever not making this long. Willow 

Hermione's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Closely following her where Ron and Harry under the invisibility cloak. It had taken a lot of convincing but Ron had finally given in and decided to come along too. Hermione looked back at the invisible pair and sighed. *Do I really want to hear what he has to say?* She walked faster looking over the classrooms trying to find the one she wanted. Finally she set her eyes on the classroom with a dim light glowing out. She gulped and began to walk forward. *Well, here it goes.*

Draco was leaning against the black board when he saw a flustered Hermione come in. He practically jumped at the shock that she had come. "So Potter and Weasley decide to let you come out and play?" Draco glanced up meeting her eyes. "I'm not here your sarcasm Malfoy so if that's all you have to say I'll just walk right back out." Hermione replied coolly. *Come on Draco, the plan was to be nice right?* "No, it's not I'm sorry Hermione, it's just habit." "You actually know my name?" Hermione asked still upset. "Now look at the one who's using sarcasm! And yes, of course I know your first name. Do you know mine?" Draco asked a smile playing on his mouth. "Of course. So what did you have to say and make it quick, I don't want to be caught out after hours." Herminie said angrily. *Well this is going well* Draco thought in disgust. "Before I tell you I have to ask, what did you think about the note?" "What was I suppose to think Draco?" Hermione dripped his name in hatred. "That you truly meant it? How could I think that when for the last five years you've been insulting me and my friends! With your lame excuse I've always wanted what you have. Ha!" Hermione paced around the classroom blind with anger. "No, and I would expect you to believe it right off. But bloody hell Hermione can't you give me a chance to say what I have to say?" "Go ahead." She stopped pacing and looked over at him. "Like I said in the note the only reason I've ever been mean to you and…" Draco cringed. "Ron and Harry, was because I have always wanted what you have. When Harry rejected me as a friend I swore revenge to him and his so called mates. But Hermione you have to listen to me, the times I've made fun of you called you names, it's because I had to…" Herminie interrupted him mid sentence. "Had to, had to!" Hermione screamed. "So you just had to call me a Mudblood, harasse me! So tell me _Draco _why did you have to?" Hermione was shaking all over in rage. "Because Hermione, I, I… like you." Draco whispered.

A/N: K I know it is short but it is the appropriate time for another chapter, I think. But I am posting this one and the forth one together tonight! So I'm not all that bad ;) 

Luv Willow


	4. What's Gotten Into Draco?

****

A/N: I didn't know if I really wanted to continue this story. That happens sometimes I get burnt out. But I don't think that's fair. I am continuing since my friend hmm let's call her smallie would be very mad and also I got a review from an author I really admire. So anyway tell me if you think I should finish this story!

Luv willow

Hermione looked up and laughed at him. "I,I now I know this is a joke." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "Very funny Malfoy, you got me." She leaned against a wall heaving with laughter. Draco glared at her. "It's not funny! I'm serious Hermione!" "Yah it's as serious as me saying I'm a Death Eater." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco began to feel the anger build up in him. "Hermione don't you realize another part of me calling you names and acting that way? Because I knew that I felt like this and coming from my background there was no way for it to work! I couldn't take it anymore Hermione treating you like that, that's why I told you! What the bloody hell is it going to take for me to prove that to you!" Hermione stopped laughing. "If you really mean what you've said I want you to say, in front of the whole school at breakfast mind you, 'Hermione Granger isn't and never was a filthy Mudblood and I take back all the times I've said that about her." Hermione smiled. Draco looked up at her mouth gaping. "Hermione you can't be serious! I can't do that do you think that I should let everyone know that I have feelings for you? Or is that your plan." "Fine, you don't have to do that. But what did you expect when you told me this, to come running into your arms and forgive you?" "I didn't really think about it." Draco stared down at the floor. "Well you should have. I don't have feelings for you Draco and I never will. You've acted horribly for the past five years and I don't think I can forgive that. You are an evil human being and I don't want to talk to you about this ever again." Draco fought back his rage biting his lip. "Fine then." He said tight lipped as he began to storm out of the classroom. "Wait stop don't open the…" Hermione yelled after him as he flung it open. Harry and Ron fell to the floor with the force of the door and some of the cloak fell off. "Oh this is touching isn't it? You brought Potter and Weasley to make sure I played nice? Stupid wankers." Draco muttered as he walked away.

"Stupid bitch doesn't think I'm good enough for her. Me not good enough for her? She's the one who's a filthy little Mudblood she's the one not good enough for me." Draco muttered into the fire. "Urrgg!" He threw his crumpled note into the fire. "I can't believe her think she's all high and above me. Telling me to stay away from her. Oh all stay away from her alright." Draco turned his eyes back to the glittering fire. 

"I can't believe the nerve of him pulling something like that. But now at least I can taunt him with admitting he liked a Mudblood." Ron looked up. "Not meaning you are Hermione just using his reference not that I feel that way at all." Hermione hit him. "Oww! Now what did you do that for! I said I was sorry!" "But Hermione are you sure that there isn't some alternative motive behind this?" Harry questioned worried. "I don't know Harry. I really can't imagine him actually fancying me" Hermione stared out the window. "This is all to much I'm going to bed to get some sleep!" Hermione walked up the steps towards the common room as the boys uttered there good nights. "Ron I say we find out what Malfoy's really up to." Harry told Ron after Hermione had dissapered. "What are you saying we do Harry?" "Well why don't we use the invisibility cloak tomorrow at night and see." 


	5. The Investigation

****

A/N: Another short chapter and I know I know I hate when people do that but I promise I will update it soon!

Hermione had left to go to bed hours ago, but she lay awake eyes wide open. *What is he thinking? Telling me something like that. What the hell am I suppose to believe? God I wish I knew why he just all of a sudden says this.* *Maybe because he actually does like you* a small voice told her. *No, no he can't. But then again, but I would never like him if he did, no.* Hermione tried to convince herself as she stared out at the glittering full moon. 

Draco turned away from the brightness of the moon and back to the fire. *I tried to be nice about it. I tried to tell Hermione how I felt but would she listen? No. So now I won't be so nice about it. I'll find another girl, make her jealous. No, that won't work if she doesn't like me she wouldn't be jealous.* He looked around the room as he thought he heard a mouse. * But maybe she doesn't like me yet because she still doesn't believe I like her so maybe once I prove to her….* Draco walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of paper. *What do girls like? Flowers, jewelry, candy? I suppose I could get her all of those.* Draco sat down and began to make a list. *There perfect.*

Ron and Harry hadn't told Hermione of there plan. As they walked down the corridor they tired not to smell the plant they carried in there hands. They had gotten bagweed so when Malfoy smelled it they could ask him any questions and they would get the truth and he would forget they where the ones asking. They had found out the Slytherin password following some first years wearing the invisibility cloak. But then they saw two girls go in and decided to slip behind them. As the walked into the unfamiliar common room they saw that it was mostly empty. Only a few fifth years and some younger students hung around. Harry and Ron decided to wait until it was just them and Malfoy. Finally the last people left for bed and only Draco was left. Ron and Harry walked silently over to the chair he was seated in. Putting the bagweed under his nose they waited for it to work it's magic. When Draco looked dazed and sleepy they new it was safe to begin to ask there questions. Ron went first. "So Malfoy why did you give Hermione that note?" "_Because I had to tell her the truth"_ Ron looked at Harry or the direction he thought Harry was. "It must not be working yet, you try one." Harry thought of what to ask. "Malfoy, have you always been jealous of Ron, Hermione and me?" "_Not of you, of what you have." _"Well he's starting to sound himself, lets go on we only have a short time yet." "Malfoy, is your father a death eater?" Ron asked to make sure it really was working. "_Yes"_ Ron and Harry nodded at what they knew. "Well now he's definatly telling the truth about all the questions." Ron gasped. "Ok only time for one more question. Malfoy do you like Hermione?" _"Yes"_

Luv Willow


End file.
